The War for Light and the Creation of Tamaren
Describing the beginning of a universe is a delicate process, a process that requires no plotholes, no missing characters and no strange, misshapen, twisted storylines. To ensure that such things are avoided, let us start with the classic: Before there was anything, there was darkness. Let's continue. Danu, the All-Father and the god of death, ruled the darkness, preventing the existence of light. His creations were merely spaces and shapes devoid of color and texture, beasts of enigmatic and unknown power known as the Dark Ones. The Dark ones were evil incarnate, daemons and dragons capable of immeasurable malice and cruelty. How light came to be, no one knows. Theories still exist, yet no one really understands how in a realm of darkness, an opposite came about; how, in a realm where the laws implemented by Danu were unbreakable, such a thing was possible. Light simply "happened." In an unknown space and time, light came to be, and it grew in size and luminosity, and out from it came the angels, and they spread their wings and wielded their spears and pikes and waged war against Danu and his Dark Ones. The War for Light lasted for eons. It was of a magnitude of ferocity never before seen in the void, and its brutality left the angels' corpses as the stars and quasars that now light up the night sky and the dead bodies of the Dark Ones as the black space in-between. The only survivors were three angels, Caiten, Wreux and Ether. Danu could not avoid his true nature, that of evil and malice. He wished revenge for his Dark Ones, his eternal servants that were slaughtered by the angels. The War for Light had weakened him, but he was, once more, as powerful as he had been. Anger consumed him, and he cleaved the three angels in half with his black blade, and returned to the void to rule over the empty spaces, planning to revive his Dark Ones once more. Yet the angels never truly died. Ether's halves, over time, became a green land with mountains and plains, forests and rivers, and the seed of life, which landed in the pool of blood that had collected around the bodies of the dead angels. Wreux's halves became the moon and the ocean, and Caiten's became the sun that shines in the daylight sky and the core of the world that fueled its life. Millennia passed. The seed of life grew, and from it, came the Aver, the old ones and the crowfolk, infused with the blood of Caiten. Their black beaks shone as they broke out of their egg-shells, and they spread their wings and soared to the skies and the forests. Centuries passed, and the Aver gave birth to the Kalon, the forest-demons, and to the Elves, the twilight hunters, both infused with the blood of Ether. From the kalon, humans, the architects of Tamaren, were born, infused with the blood of Wreux, and they were the first to create a prosperous civilization. From the Elves, came the Orks, the destroyers of all, and they were born with the blood of Danu, wreaking destruction and chaos upon Tamaren. And further down, the Orks gave birth to the Dwarves, the stone-carvers and mountain-dwellers and the bloodlings of Caiten. The dwarves, seeing immediately that a war with their orc ancestors was inevitable, forged the golems, the bloodless ones and the eternal protectors of the dwarves. And so the races reside in their places to this day. In the Forests of Milainell, the Elves and the Kalon stand guard and watch for any who seek destruction of their homelands. In the Mountains of Khiburheim, Dwarves mine for minerals and gems as old as Tamaren. In the Valley of Esildred, there lay the race of men, its civilization vast and ever-expanding. In the Desert of Trasidai, dwell the Orks, masters of destruction, looking for a way to annihilate Tamaren. And the forefathers of them all, the Aver have seemingly vanished from the face of Tamaren, to be seen as shadows and heard as whispers in the blackest and darkest of nights. Category:Ages